Please Remember Me
by MKurosaki
Summary: "Everything you've told me through the time we've known each other, it gave me an insight to what you are capable of doing and it also told me that you would do anything for Aro. Even make the woman you claimed to love turn into a monster." Demetri/OC one-shot. Please read and review.


_A/N: __This is only a one-shot I wrote because I had writers block. I'm busy with another story, but I don't know when I'm gonna post it. I know some of the things I mention in this fic is a bit unreal, because Aro would never allow it. But as I said this was only to clear up my mind a bit. I hope you enjoy reading and I do not own anything. If you want to, you can leave a review. Thanks._

Well if I weren't about to kill myself, this would've been quite beautiful to see. The lights of the entire city of New York in front of me shining brightly at 2a.m. in the morning. Cars still driving around even at this hour. The wind blowing my dyed dark red hair across my face to one side. I stared down at my feet, barely even standing on the ledge. I gripped the window frame behind me out of fear. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and focused for a moment.

I know he's near I can feel him. I felt him when he arrived in the city two days ago, but New York is big and I was able to avoid him. However I have decided that I'm not gonna run anymore. It was with luck that I even escaped the first time and now I've been running for over three months. I'm tired and Aro won't accept any deal I propose.

Meeting him was the best thing that's ever happened to me, but now he's the one hunting me.

He knows how I feel about him and yet he is still obeying his master's orders. Even when I _know _he loves me. It still isn't enough for him. I might seem weak to people for doing this, but this is the only way. Even if I don't do this and get turned into one of them, I will just expose myself and die again. None of them seems to understand this; I am not going to kill someone so I can just survive. I would be the most depressed vampire since the beginning of time. I would blame him for it and it would hurt him even more than what I am about to do now.

He's getting closer and it seems as though he's in a rush. He's not alone, I can tell, and it's probably Felix. I swear they will die if they are separated for too long. Even though we're not really best friends, I know he will help him through this. After I'm gone he will help him and he will keep him from killing himself, or at least trying to anyway. I looked down again and saw two figures rushing into the building; they will be here any moment.

I moved slowly to the left, away from the window and out of reaching distance. No `way in hell was this blowing up in my face. With Felix here I know he won't let me go like last time. I was about six feet from my hotel window now and the only way one of them was gonna reach me was if they joined me on this ledge. With the time it would take them to climb out the window, I'd be on my way to death. Welcoming him with open arms.

I heard the door open and took another breath. Here he is, my Demetri.

"Katherine!" I heard him yell and then saw him practically dangling from the window. He looked to the right and then his head jerked to the left. At first he seemed relieved to see I haven't jumped, yet, and then he just looked angry.

"You already know that as soon as you try climbing out that window I'll be on my way down. Not even you are fast enough to stop me, so don't even try." I said resting my head against the wall.

"_Please_ do not do this. This isn't the way for y-"

"This is the only way I won't have to kill people to survive." I replied sharply, pain shooting up my neck at the sudden movement of looking at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes before he looked down at the streets below.

"Is Felix in the room?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Even though I can't see you, I just know you're happy to hear my voice. Even if I am about to kill myself." I said the last part more to myself, but Demetri still flinched at my words. Felix didn't say anything so I just continued.

"After I leave, please make sure he won't do anything that could get him killed. I know you don't really like me, but we both love him and I'm pretty sure you don't want to loose a best friend." I said as a few tears escaped. I hastily wiped them away without moving too much.

"You know I'm right so could you please leave us alone. Please." I asked and after a few seconds I heard the door close. I looked at him again and saw he was still looking down. I feel terrible for doing this to him, but I'm not gonna do this to myself.

"I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, but I'm not like you. I can't kill someone and feel no remorse. Because of my ability I feel everything so much more than anybody else does. It would kill me if I killed another human being. I feel everything and animals are no different than humans to me. I feel them too." I said and finally he looked up at me again. He seemed so sad, so hopeless.

"I will do anything for you; please just don't do this to me. You mean everything to me and if you do this I won't stop until I'm dead." He pleaded and for a fleeting second I wanted to go to him. To reassure him that everything is gonna be fine.

"If I meant everything to you then why can't you leave the Volturi? I know we will have to run, but at least we will be together. I could live out my days beside you and when I'm gone, if you wanted to, you could go back to the Volturi." I said waiting for him to give me an answer, a different one than last time. If he just said yes, things could be so different.

"You know I can't leave them Katherine. They are my family." He said rather half-heartedly. "What about Amun? He is the one who turned you, isn't he? Isn't he your family too?" I asked softly and I could see his entire posture tense up. I wanted to scream in frustration at his stubbornness.

"Why can't you see that Aro is only using you to get what he wants? Amun is the one who made you what you are, he is your father. He would never want you to do all these horrible things for him. We could have lived with them in peace if you…" I stopped myself from saying anything more. I didn't want to make him feel even worse.

"If I didn't return to Aro when he summoned me, like the good little soldier that I am. Aro saved me that's why I am loyal to him." He replied angrily.

"Saved you from what exactly? From a man who loved you like his own son? Amun raised me like his own and I couldn't have asked for better parents than him and Kebi. If I hadn't have left when I did, they would be dead because they had me." At first I was so mad at him for going back to Aro, but now I'm just glad Amun and the rest aren't dead. I know they will be sad, but at least this way they can continue to live their lives in peace.

I let out a shuddering breath before I continued. "The only reason we even met was because Aro sent you to Egypt to see if Amun wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing and to taunt him. You were with us for two months because you told Aro that you needed to investigate further. I asked you why you kept lying to him and your answer was always the same. Me, you said you kept lying because of me. Then when Aro tells you to go back to them, you do so without hesitation. Even when you knew he will just read your thoughts to see what happened.

"Why make me fall for you when you could've just gone back after a day and told him that everything was in place. Instead you decided to stay with us; you and Amun reconnected you made friends with Benjamin and his wife. You loved me…" I chocked back a sob, waiting for him to say something. The only thing I felt from him though was uncertainty and anger. I took another breath to calm my nerves.

"Everything you've told me through the time we've known each other, it gave me an insight to what you are capable of doing and it also told me that you would do anything for Aro. Even make the woman you claimed to love turn into a monster." I whispered, studying his features.

"Aro knew Katherine." He whispered and I almost didn't hear him. "He knew after the first week I was there. I don't know he found out, but I was stupid enough to believe he would believe me if I told him all the lies about staying longer. I think he sent someone to see what was going on and he let us continue because he knew it would hurt me if everything fell apart." He said quickly and I looked at him in disbelieve. Amun told me about his cruelty, but I never thought he would do this to one of his own guard members.

I started to move closer, but my foot slipped and I almost fell to my death much quicker than I would've liked. My heart was beating hard against my chest and Demetri was trying to grab me from the window.

"Jesus Kat! Move slowly, okay?" he said and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. I miss doing that. I miss his hand in mine, his abrupt kisses and I just miss him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Felix is in the lobby right? That's where I feel him." I said unsure and he nodded after a few seconds of listening. I moved, slowly this time, towards Demetri. When I turned and sat down on the window sill he pulled me into his arms. He smelled like expensive cologne and just Demetri.

He pulled back and took my face in his hand before pressing his lips onto mine. I could feel his love and his relief and his sadness and anger. Not just because of my gift, but because of his kiss. He deepens the kiss and I let out a low moan at the welcome intrusion. When air became necessary I pulled away and rested my head against his.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't really have the chance. I know we were alone the last time we saw each other, but I also knew that Alec and Jane were following me." He whispered and gave me another lingering kiss. Why can't things be different? I don't want to say goodbye to him because of these circumstances.

"You understand that if we run Amun and the rest…" he trailed off and I nodded, tears pooling in my eyes. "Do you believe we will ever see each other again?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I believe there is something after death. There has to be. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again." I said my hands slipping down to his chest. "Aro is going to punish you for this." I said looking at him, dread filling me at the thought of him hurt.

"I know, but he won't kill me. I'm the best remember?" he stated and I smiled with my vision blurry. Damn Aro for this, if there is something after death he definitely has a one way ticket to hell. The son of a bitch deserves it.

"I'm so sorry." I whimpered and he hugged me again. "I know." He said into my hair, rustling it with a few kisses. He let me go and I kissed his cheek before moving back to the window. I sat down on the window sill and glanced back at this beautiful man who captured my heart in such a short time.

"Please don't forget me." I whispered looking at him, showing him my only fear. He stared at me for a few seconds before he gave me a smile. I could see his pain and how much it took him to reassure me.

"Never." And with that he left.

"_Go._" I whispered and he nodded. I watched him close the door behind him softly. I stared at the door for a few seconds before taking a breath and closing my eyes. Felix will come rushing up as soon as Demetri reaches the lobby without me.

I remembered the first time I saw him in our home, so out of place in his warm winter clothes. He was so hesitant around Amun and Kebi, but Amun was pleased to see him. I could tell by just looking at him, even if he did try to hide it. He was so shocked when he saw me, the human girl living with the vampires. I had thought that because he was a Volturi member he would disapprove, but he seemed… enchanted. And so was I.

Kebi begged him to stay for a few hours so we could explain the circumstances and he agreed for some reason. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I was captivated by him completely, by his beauty. I wasn't sure at first, but I later found out he felt the same way about me. Amun just knew that I was the one for Demetri and he didn't need to say much to convince Demetri to stay for the entire day.

Most of the days we spent together, talking into all hours of the night until I fell asleep. He is the most interesting man I have ever met and we understood each other completely. When he didn't leave after the first month, I was so sure that he would stay forever.

I remember the first time he kissed me. We were outside in the garden and seated on a marble bench under the shade of a tree. We were talking about my favorite color and he just- he kissed me. No warning, he just leaned in and kissed me. I was so surprised I didn't even respond and he pulled away immediately, looking mortified. I had just smiled and kissed him again. It was the best day of my life.

Then Aro summoned him and he went, leaving us behind. In all honesty I wanted to kill him for hurting Amun and Kebi again. For hurting me. However I knew what was to come so I left a day after he did and when I landed in the US Amun had already sent me an email to say that a few other guard members arrived just after I left. I was just glad to know they were alive.

A month ago I was negligent and he found me at an old run down motel near the airport in Los Angeles. I had thought they would give up because I hadn't felt anyone in a while, but I was wrong. I was still mad and broke a baseball bat against his thick skull. I was so satisfied, but then I felt terrible and just hugged him. I thought that he was gonna take me to Volterra, but instead he warned me and sent me off to the airport. Telling me that the twins were following him and he wasn't sure how far behind him they were.

I kissed him goodbye and for the first time told him I loved him. I should've been happy when he returned my words, but I felt more depressed than ever before.

Opening my eyes I reached up and tugged the necklace with his ring from my neck and placed it on the window sill, making sure it won't fall off. Felix was outside and I know the only reason he isn't rushing in here is because of the human couple outside.

"Tell him I love him, please." I said looking at the door and leaped forward. I felt the wind and heard the screams as I came closer to the ground. My heart wasn't beating as fast as I would've thought it should be beating.

The last thing I saw was his smiling face and I prayed to whatever god there is to let me see it again someday.


End file.
